powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
He Blasted Me With Science
He Blasted Me With Science is the second episode of Power Rangers Megaforce. It is the debut of the Mechazords and their combined form, the Gosei Great Megazord Plot The alien invaders send the alien scientist Yuffo down to Earth to study the human race, in order to determine how best to defeat them. Earlier, Troy finds himself face-to-face with Creepox. Synopsis At school, Troy remembers an earlier encounter with Creepox. Creepox had vowed to test him and the humans, but Troy refused to fight him to prove himself. After class, Jake offers to walk Gia home to get to know each other. Noah goes to return Mr. Burley's scarf which he'd left in class. Once in his office, he sees Mr. Burley's conspiracy wall. Mr. Burley is amazed that Noah would show an interest in UFOs and the unexplained. Admiral Malkor sends one of his researchers Yuffo to do tactical research on humans. Yuffo begins abducting several test subjects, doing so by dividing himself into several saucer sections. However, Gia and Jake spot him. Jake decides that the two of them may be able to take him on themselves. They morph to battle Yuffo and his Loogies. However, they are overwhelmed and call for help. Emma and Troy arrive at the scene to help, and later so does Noah. They defeat Yuffo and attack him with their Dynamic Victory Charge. However, Vrak sends his Zombats to augment Yuffo's powers, making him grow. The Rangers are at a loss at what to do when Gosei reminds them that they have access to Mechazords. New cards appear in their buckle to access the Mechazords. With this they call on the Gosei Dragon, Phoenix, Shark, Tiger and Snake Mechazords. They battle Yuffo as he separates himself into multiple saucer sections. While the Rangers manage to destroy most of the sections with the Mechazords, the one surviving saucer forms into Yuffo once more and separates again. Gosei makes them call on the Gosei Great Megazord which wins them their victory. Later on the Rangers get together in town. Jake realizes that they're a team and don't need to take on threats on their own. Cast *Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows (Red Megaforce Ranger) *John Mark as Noah Carver (Blue Megaforce Ranger) *Azim Rizk as Jake Holling (Black Megaforce Ranger) *Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran (Yellow Megaforce Ranger) *Christina Masterson as Emma Goodall (Pink Megaforce Ranger) *Shailesh Prajapati as Ernie (credit only) *Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley *Geoff Dolan as Gosei/Gosei Morpher *Estevez Gillespie as Tensou *Campbell Cooley as Admiral Malkor *Jason Hood as Vrak *Mark Mitchinson as Creepox *Joel Tobeck as Yuffo Power Cards *Megaforce Red - Dragon Sword, Gosei Dynamic, Dragon Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord, Victory Charge (Gosei Great Megazord) *Megaforce Pink - Phoenix Headder, Phoenix Shot, Gosei Dynamic, Phoenix Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord, Victory Charge (Gosei Great Megazord) *Megaforce Black - Snake Headder, Snake Axe, Gosei Dynamic, Snake Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord, Victory Charge (Gosei Great Megazord) *Megaforce Yellow - Tiger Headder, Tiger Claw, Gosei Dynamic, Tiger Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord, Victory Charge (Gosei Great Megazord) *Megaforce Blue - Shark Bowgun, Gosei Dynamic, Shark Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord, Victory Charge (Gosei Great Megazord) Notes *The villain-growing method of Megaforce is introduced in this episode; Vrak sends down his Zombats which have the ability to enlarge monsters. *Yuffo combines the characteristics of Zaruwaku of the UFO ''and Abauta of the Research. * Among Mr. Burley's photos on his conspiracy wall are a few images of the logo of the yet unnamed "toxic beasts" Bluefur and Bigs. * The first appearance of the Gosei Mechazords and Gosei Great Megazord is shown. * While the Power Rangers Action Card Game distinguishes between Zords and Mechazords, it is simplified in the show, in which the "Zord" cards in the game are simply Mega Blaster cards, while the "Mechazord" cards in the game summon the Zords. Thus, unlike in the game where Zord refer to the Gosei Headders and function both as weapon attachments and mecha pre-requisites, the naming is re-simplified in the show. The Mechazords are simply the five rangers' main zords. * Based on the dialogue between Mr. Burley and Noah, it would seem that the human world is still attempting to discover the mysteries behind aliens and other supernatural beings that have been attacking the planet for 20 years. * Vrak is mentioned to be royalty for the first time. He is the younger son of Emperor Mavro who will appear in the subsequent season. * During the zord fight, Gia calls Jake "Hotshot", foreshadowing the nickname of the next Black Ranger of the following season after ''Super Megaforce. See Also (fight footage & story)